


Maybe Gay

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Brotp, Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Una pequeña discusión sobre de quién está enamorado Bokuto.





	Maybe Gay

—Bro.

— ¿Sí, bro?

—Creo que soy gay.

Y sólo el sonido de ventilador girando fue lo que llenó la sala. Era una tarde soleada de verano en Tokio, quizá una de las más calurosas que habían vivido. Kuroo había ido a partir algunas sandías a la casa de Bokuto, pero Akaashi y Kenma se habían tardado en llegar.

Estaban solos echados en medio de la sala, con la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín abierta y la mínima esperanza de que los dioses les enviaran tan siquiera una pequeña ventisca.

Y es por eso Tetsurou no estaba preparado para tal declaración en ese momento en específico.

—¿Tienes un golpe de calor? —Tanteó Kuroo, apenas volteando a verle—. Creo que estás delirando.

—Estoy hablando enserio, bro, lo he pensado mucho tiempo. —Afirmó el capitán de Fukurodani.

Tetsurou hubiera hecho la acostumbrada broma de: "¿Bokuto pensando?", pero esta vez optó por guardarse sus comentarios sarcásticos por unos momentos más. Así que supuso que lo mejor por ahora era tomar a Bokuto en serio.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres gay?

—Me gusta un hombre.

De acuerdo, vamos a tomar a Bokuto más enserio. Después de tantos años de amistad, compañerismo y hermandad, era la primera vez que Koutarou hablaba abiertamente de este tipo de sentimientos. Kuroo debía admitir que había llegado a pensar que era un ser asexual o algo por el estilo, debido a no haber presentado ningún otro antecedente de atracción, y eso que él sí tenía manager en su equipo, dos para ser exactos. 

Pero no, sólo era gay.

No sabía si eso lo alarmaba o lo aliviaba, conociendo a Bokuto podría simplemente estar confundiendo un sentimiento de admiración o algo parecido. Debería asegurarse.

—Bien, bro, dime por qué dices que te gusta otro chico. —comenzó a hablar ya sentados, uno a cada lado de la pequeña mesa de la sala. Parecía más un interrogatorio improvisado.

—Akaashi me preguntó lo mismo... —murmuró en una queja.

Kuroo quedó unos segundos pensando, ¿es que se lo había dicho primero a Akaashi? ¿No se supone que él era su bro del alma? No sabía por qué, pero era decepcionante.

— ¿Y? —Siguió cuestionando el azabache. Koutarou sólo ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué? —Respondió. Kuroo soltó un suspiro.

—Dime exactamente por qué piensas que eres gay, Bo. —Repuso entre dientes.

—Ah, porque me gusta otro hombre.

—Creo que eso ya quedó claro.

—¿Y por qué me preguntas?

—Quiero detalles, lechuza estúpida. —Fue tentado a atinar un coscorrón en la cabeza del otro capitán—. Dime al menos si tienes posibilidades.

—¿Posibilidades? No lo sé.

—¿Ni siquiera has averiguado si le batea para ese lado? ¿Al que te volvió gay?

—¿Él me volvió gay?

—Pues sí, ¿no?

—Ahora que lo dices, nunca antes me había sentido así de gay.

—Lo sé bro, siempre tengo la razón en estas cosas. —Alardeó, para después tomarle de ambos hombros—. Ahora, tienes que buscar algún plan para confesarte, ¿es de Fukurodani? ¿Es Konoha, verdad? Descuida, parece que puede irle a esas cosas.

—No es Konaha. —Respondió entrecerrando los ojos—. Aunque, Kuroo... no creo poder confesarme apropiadamente.

—¡Claro que puedes! —le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Sólo míralo de frente y dile que eres bien gay por él. —Sugirió firmemente en un tono de absoluta confianza. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y unos pasos aproximarse.

—No, Kuroo, no puedo.

—¡Claro que puedes!

—¿Y si me rechazas?

—¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No puedes sólo dejar que...! —Y se atascó entre los diálogos. Repasó unos segundos lo dicho anteriormente y las cosas encajaron en su mente—. ¿Qué?

—Creo que hemos llegado en un mal momento. —Comentó Akaashi, parado en el umbral de la puerta, con unas bolsas de compras en manos y con Kenma al lado.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Akaashee, Kuroo me está gritando!

—Cálmese, Bokuto-san.

—¿Por qué tuve que venir hoy? —Inquirió un incómodo Kenma.

—¡Pero Akaashi, Kuroo me hizo gay!

—¡Yo no te hice gay! ¡Un gay no se hace!

—Eso aún no se ha... —Intentó intervenir Keiji.

— ¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste antes, bro!

—¡Eso fue antes de saber que te referías a mí!

—¡¿Tengo posibilidades sí o no?!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Sí! Digo, ¡No! —Titubeó—. ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Soy gay?!

—¡¿Eres gay?!

—Quizá es gay.

—¡Kenma, no estás ayudando! —Replicó Tetsurou—. Bien, vamos a calmarnos aquí. —se centró el moreno.

—¿Y sí eres gay?

—Oh no. Akaashi, tú no. —se llevó una mano a la frente. El azabache menor se encogió de brazos mientras llevaba las cosas a la mesa, seguido de Kenma.

—Bokuto-san me ha estado hablando del tema hasta el cansancio durante dos meses, Kuroo-san, creo que tengo derecho de sentarme a ver el desenlace. —Afirmó Akaashi, con su tono neutral de siempre. Tetsurou simplemente no podía creer todo lo que pasaba.

—Bien, supongamos que tal vez soy gay. —puntualizó el capitán de Nekoma—. Eso no quiere decir que... —Pero la mirada esperanzada de Bokuto le hizo cortar su voz en pleno diálogo. No tenía el corazón como para romper las ilusiones de Kotarou. Sí, quizá ser gay no era tan malo—, no quiere decir que no le pueda dar una oportunidad a mi bro.

—Bro. —Bokuto, con un brillo excepcional en sus ojos, posó una mano en el hombro ajeno.

—Bro... —Kuroo imitó la acción, era como si un brillo homosexual se arremolinaraen el ambiente.

—Quiero irme a casa... —Replicó Kenma con una expresión cansada, dejándose caer en la mesa del comedor conjunto a la sala.

Los ambientes acaramelados nunca habían sido lo suyo. Akaashi llegó de la cocina con un vaso con hielo, observando a aquellos dos que seguían en la misma posición desde hace ya casi un minuto

—¿No homo? —inquirió Akaashi, levantando su bebida hacia el teñido. Este chocó con pereza ambos vasos en un brindis.

—No homo...

Y de ese modo, una calurosa tarde de verano, se había convertido en algo más entre aquel par de amigos y un sufrimiento para aquel par más, que si antes tenían que soportar los comportamientos bro-mánticos de esos dos antes, ahora el destino sólo parecía burlarse en su cara al maximizarlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pequeña idea para el Bokuroo fue algo bastante random, aun así, gracias por leer <3  
> Estos dos y su bromance me dan vida XD


End file.
